pusciferfandomcom-20200214-history
Puscifer
Puscifer is a side project of Maynard James Keenan, known for his bands Tool and A Perfect Circle. As Keenan is the only permanent member he considers the project to be his "creative subconscious", Puscifer could be considered as a pseudonym for his solo work. 'Background' Puscifer's original name was Umlaut, "a premiere improvisational hardcore band". The name "Puscifer" was first publicized as a fictional band in the first episode of Mr. Show, including Keenan and Adam Jones as members. Jones is not associated with Puscifer otherwise, although artwork by Jones has been featured on Puscifer apparel (the "Your Mom's a Bitch" shirt, specifically). Keenan describes Puscifer as "simply a playground for the various voices in my head, ... a space with no clear or discernible goals, ... where my Id, Ego, and Anima all come together to exchange cookie recipes." Keenan has reportedly been working on short films with Ford Englerth and Jeffrey Brooks from Red Rock Entertainment Development that may be shown on an upcoming tour. These shorts are done in a similar manner to that of Mr. Show and Tom Waits' Big Time. Puscifer is "as much a clothing line as it is a band", with the clothing items produced in limited numbers. Keenan collaborated on a leather jacket with Paul Frank. On September 16, 2008, Keenan updated the puscifer.com blog, revealing that the first ever Puscifer store would be opening "hopefully" by October 1 in Jerome, Arizona. Occupying a small space above a tattoo parlor, the store opened on October 3, 2008. In addition to the merchandise available on the band's online store, Keenan has also made available locally-roasted coffee, art, and an ever-changing list of limited edition collectibles. 'Don't Shoot the Messenger' Don't Shoot the Messenger is a four track EP released by Puscifer on October 9, 2007. '"V" Is for Vagina' On April 10, 2007, Keenan posted on the official website that a release would be aimed for mid-October. A newer post on June 25, 2007 stated that Joe Barresi mixed the first song, which would have a music video, as well as an alternate version of "Cuntry Boner", and would likely be released as a CD single with bonus tracks. Further mixing would be done by Keenan and Alan Moulder by August. Keenan announced at the end of July that the album would be titled "V" Is for Vagina and, a few days later, he announced that the first single would be "Queen B." with a video released in late September. On October 1, "Queen B." appeared on the podcast on puscifer.com. This was followed by the podcast release of "Trekka" on October 7. The album was released on October 30 and debuted at #25 on the Billboard 200, as well as #1 on the Billboard Indie charts. On October 17, 2008, an official music video for the song Momma Sed was released online via the official Puscifer YouTube channel. A new dub remix album also appeared at the official website's store completely by Lustmord, entitled "D" Is for Dubby – The Lustmord Dub Mixes. Momma Sed also featured in the 2012 movie: "End of Watch" End of Watch] "V" Is for Vagina has sold 112,000 copies. '"V" Is for Viagra. The Remixes' A remix album entitled "V" Is for Viagra was released on April 29, 2008. It contains ten remixes of tracks from the first Puscifer album "V" Is for Vagina, as well as two remixes of the non-album single "Cuntry Boner". It features remixes by Dave "Rave" Ogilvie of Skinny Puppy, Lustmord, Renholder, Paul Barker from Ministry, Telefon Tel Aviv, among others. Two of the tracks from the album, "Indigo Children" (JLE Dub Mix) and "Momma Sed" (Tandimonium Mix), appear on the official soundtrack for the video game Need for Speed: Undercover. "V" Is for Viagra has sold 23,000 copies. '"C" Is for (Please Insert Sophomoric Genitalia Reference Here)' "C" Is for (Please Insert Sophomoric Genitalia Reference Here) is an EP which was announced on the toolarmy.com and Puscifer websites on October 12, 2009. It was subsequently released on November 10, 2009. The EP contains six tracks; four previously unreleased songs, and two live recordings of tracks from "V" Is for Vagina, which were recorded from the Club Nokia shows on Puscifer's 2009 tour. The EP has sold 10,000 copies. The song "Rocket Mantastic" was later released 'Conditions of My Parole' "Man Overboard," the first single from the album, became available via iTunes and other digital service providers on July 19, 2011. Conditions of My Parole was recorded at Jerome, Arizona in spring 2011 with tracking done amidst the wine barrels from Keenan's Caduceus Cellars. The album was produced by Keenan, Mat Mitchell and Josh Eustis. Contributing musicians for the new album include the aforementioned Keenan, Mitchell, and Eustis as well as Carina Round, Juliette Commagere, Matt McJunkins, Jeff Friedl, Gil Sharone and Rani Sharone, Jonny Polonsky, Tim Alexander, Devo Keenan, Alessandro Cortini, Sarah Jones, and Jon Theodore. It debuted at #27 on the Billboard charts with 12,111 copies sold in its first week. With street date violations added in it sits at 12,337 copies sold after one week according to Soundscan. 'Donkey Punch The Night' Donkey Punch The Night was announced November 19, 2012 and released February 19th, 2013. The EP was released in digital and CD formats, with a forthcoming vinyl release on March 12, 2013. A cover of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' is included on the EP, as well as a cover of Accept's 'Balls To The Wall'. 'Live Shows' In February 2009, Keenan debuted Puscifer with shows in Las Vegas. Throughout the year, he continued to perform with a revolving lineup, but limited concerts to the Southwest. However, in a November 2009 interview, Keenan stated: "Efforts to confine our beloved enigma to the Southwestern United States have been thwarted. We are compelled beyond all reason to bring the noise Eastward and share our special sauce. Although authorities suggest you be prepared for any and all possibilities, we simply suggest you arrive happy and hungry." Keenan took Puscifer on tour again in the fall and winter of 2011 in support of the newly released "Conditions of My Parole." This tour covered a larger swath of the United States than previous West Coast-only tours. In 2013, Puscifer played their first dates outside of North America, with the band performing three shows in Australia as well as performances at Lollapalooza Brazil and Lollapalooza Chile. 'Members' According to Keenan's MySpace profile with regards to members, the band includes Maynard James Keenan and a revolving door of talented people. The current list of guest musicians... Renholdër (Danny Lohner), Milla Jovovich, Lisa Germano, Josh Eustis, Satan's Muse, and more... —Maynard James Keenan, MySpace, September 2008 As of the latest release, Keenan has recorded material with Lustmord, Mat Mitchell, Jonny Polonsky, Tim Alexander, Tim Commerford, Brad Wilk, Joey Jordison, Ainjel Emme, Josh Eustis of Black Light Burns & Telefon Tel Aviv, Carina Round, John Oliver, Juliette Commagere, Matt McJunkins, Jeff Friedl, Gil and Rani Sharone, Malhar Naik, Devo Keenan (his son), Alessandro Cortini, Sarah Jones and Jon Theodore as well as many other musicians. 'Discography' Studio albums · "V" Is for Vagina (October 30, 2007) #25 US · Conditions of My Parole (October 18, 2011) #27 US, #86 CAN Remix albums · "V" Is for Viagra. The Remixes (April 29, 2008) · "D" Is for Dubby – The Lustmord Dub Mixes (October 17, 2008) · Sound into Blood into Wine (September 7, 2010) · All Re-Mixed Up (August 27, 2013) Live albums · Puscifer's 8-Ball Bail Bonds - The Berger Barns Live In Phoenix (2013) · What Is... (2013) EPs · Don't Shoot the Messenger (October 9, 2007) · "C" Is for (Please Insert Sophomoric Genitalia Reference Here) (November 10, 2009) · Donkey Punch The Night (February 19, 2013) Singles · "Cuntry Boner" (2007) · "Queen B." (2007) · "DoZo" (2008) · "The Mission" (2009) · "Man Overboard" (2011) · "Conditions of My Parole" (2011) · "Telling Ghosts" (2012) Music videos/DVDs · "Cuntry Boner" (2007) · "Queen B." (2008) · "DoZo" (2008) · "Momma Sed" (2008) · "The Mission" (2009) · "Man Overboard" (2011) · "Conditions of My Parole" (2011) · "Telling Ghosts" (2012) · "What is… Puscifer" (2013)